1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronous motor having a variable reluctance. The synchronous motor according to the invention comprises a stator provided with a plurality of pairs of poles, each of which bears an inductive winding and the polar face of which is provided with radial teeth. The synchronous motor according to the invention further comprises a rotor which is coaxially disposed with respect to the stator and externally provided with radially positioned teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known motors of the afore-noted type, the inductive windings are constructed and connected in such a way that, when they are supplied with alternating electric current, they produce a rotating magnetic field which is closed through the diametrically opposed poles or through the poles adjacent to the diametrically opposed poles.